When You Wish Upon a StarYou Get Screwed
by ladymoonscar
Summary: After wishing upon a shooting star during a blue moon, Nicolette Meadows finds herself in Middle-Earth. Just what every girl wants; non-stop travel, evil Dark Lords, filthy Orcs and one hot Ranger. rated T now, might up to M. this is the first in a series.
1. When You Wish Upon a Star

CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

What had I done to deserve this? I was a good girl, at least as good as any college student could be. Yeah, I drank before I was twenty-one, but seriously, who hasn't? Okay, so maybe I lost my virginity at sixteen, but my friend, Cynthia, lost hers at fourteen.

But who deserved this?

Waking up one morning in a strange bed?

And I'm not talking 'oh, my god, I slept with the new kid' strange bed, but a bed that was seriously not supposed to exist in in the 21st century unless you were an antiques' dealer or a loser. Usually, those go together, huh? But this bed was…a work of art. Like, it had been hand-crafted out of wood.

I should start at the beginning.

* * *

I walked into my grandparent's old barn where my temporary room was. Gran and Poppy lived in the wilds of Montana on their horse ranch. They kept their stables and barn in better repair than their house. The eight horses, three chickens, rooster, pig and cow were happy, but I wasn't entirely pleased with sleeping on a bale of hay every night.

After a year of living with my crazy, match-making Aunt Lillian while attending the local community college, I decided that I needed to get out of my aunt's house. Gran and Poppy were happy to take me in, but they had somehow forgotten that I needed a decent room for me to sleep in. I could have slept on the couch in front of the TV, but when I was little I had found a dead rat underneath the thing and ever since had avoided it with a fiery passion.

I tossed my school bag onto the makeshift desk and a black lump underneath hissed softly. "Aw, Grimm," I cooed. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I didn't see you."

Grimm, my cat, had the grace not to jump onto me until I had sat down on my hay bed. His black and grey fur was sleek and shiny and his yellow eyes gleamed up at me in reproach. "Yeah, yeah," I sighed, lying down. "I know I'm late. I had to pull an extra shift at Lucca's."

Ugh, playing hostess. Possibly the most dullest job known to man. Lucca's was the best Italian restaurant in Helena and, while the staff was friendly to everyone, they were not friendly to the new girl; me. Which was typical for me.

Grimm noted my foul mood and purred forgivingly, rubbing his head against my chin. I sighed and cuddled with him. Sad, but this cat was seriously the only man in my life. Sometimes I didn't let that get in the way; I liked being a single, straight-A student. Sometimes I wished I could cuddle with a guy who didn't have fur or purred. Okay, that last would only be an exception if he purred when we did it, but I digress.

I sighed again and checked my watch. Eleven-thirty at night and I was too tired to sleep or do my homework. I would regret that tomorrow. Ah, well. Perhaps a walk would set me straight. I grabbed my flashlight and walked out of the barn. Grimm meowed and followed after me. I walked thru the stables, careful not to disturb the horses too much, a then out to the little wood that grew beyond the ranch.

* * *

The moon was blue.

I plunked myself down on the grass in a small clearing and stared up at it. "Strange things happen under a blue moon," I murmured as Grimm settled down in my lap. I stroked him absent-mindedly, trying to remember what hype the Astronomy department at school had said about a blue moon. But either I had been really into my studies to listen to the gossip- a guilty pleasure- or there wasn't any knowledge of this phenomenon.

"Should've brought my camera, baby," I said to Grimm, tracing one of his large, grey spots. "I'd be the hero of the entire Astronomy department. Maybe I could get a date with Patrick Yew."

Yum, Patrick-dating… The hottest guy at college also happened to see nothing but the stars and planets. But if it gave me some adventure in my life, I would take it. I would do anything for a chance to change my life.

A shooting star shot across the blue moon. Oh, boy, but I was desperate and this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Starlight, star bright," I chanted. "First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight. I wish for a chance to change my future!"

Nothing.

Sigh.

"Come on, baby," I said to Grimm, getting up and draping him over my shoulders like a scarf. "Let's get to bed."

I took one step before a blinding flash of blue light erupted in front of my eyes and then everything dissolved into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun DUN!**

**hooked yet? just wait.**

**follow me on Twitter: CartmellA**

**fan/cover art and YouTube vids are awesome! reveiws are love!**


	2. Imladris

CHAPTER TWO-

* * *

That was when I woke up in the strange bed, warm sunlight filtering thru an open window beating down on me. I blinked and looked around. I was in a strange room, in a strange bed, covered by strange bed sheets. And I had one helluva headache! The only thing that kept me from screaming in a panic was the sight of Grimm curled up by my waist.

"Grimm," I whispered, pulling him onto my chest. He grumbled a bit, then started purring thunderously and rubbed his face against mine. "Baby, where are we?" Not that I expected an answer. I sat up gingerly, feeling very stiff, and froze. I dared a peek under the sheets and flushed. I was in nothing but my underwear; bright red and lacey matching bra and panties. I'd worn them just for the Hell of it. Now I was about to scream in a panic.

"Grimm," I hissed. "Where are my clothes?"

He squirmed out of my grip and bounded over to a hand-carved wooden chair where a light green pile waited for me. Pulling the bed sheet with me, I got up and crossed over to the chair and picked up the green. It was a dress. A really pretty dress; one that you would find in Lord of the Rings. As that thought crossed my mind, my brain came up with a solution that was so stupid, so ridicules that…

I spun on my heel and crossed over to the open window- which was really just an open wall that led out onto a trellis- and my breath left me. I was so not in Montana anymore.

"R-Rivendell," I gasped. "I'm in friggin' Rivendell."

There was no friggin' way! Absolutely no way this was possible! Try again Nicolette, you stupid, nerdy girl! Grimm meowed and jumped onto the bed, curling his tail perfectly over his paws. I stared at him, wishing this was a dream that I would wake up from… Oh, dear God. I had wished on a shooting star during a blue moon!

"Smooth, Nikki," I cursed myself. "Real, friggin' smooth!" I walked back to the dress and it up. It was more than pretty; it was unbelievably beautiful! The bodice and underskirt was a mint green while the angel sleeves and over skirt were light sea foam green and the belt, lacings and pointed sleeve were a silver grey. I whistled. "Damn. This is so not my life." I had asked for a future-changer, not a life-changer.

I heard voices outside the bedroom door and froze. Grimm leapt down in front of me, his neck fur bristling. The door opened and a man and woman walked in. They stopped when they saw me. I must have look so ridicules in nothing but a bed sheet and my sexy underwear. Then I saw the ears. The pointed ears.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I forced out, backing up. "There is no way, no friggin' way that I am in Elf Land."

The man- male Elf?- raised an eyebrow. "You are in Rivendell, lady. I am Elrond and this is my daughter, Arwen."

I took a moment to process this. Yeah…this guy looked similar to Hugo Weaving in the movies, but this chick was no Liv Tyler. She was more of a Penelope Cruz.

Grimm hissed at the Elves and growled warningly. Elrond smiled at him and knelt down, extending his hand as if to a dog. Grimm paused and narrowed his eyes. After a few heartbeats, he sneezed and started rubbing himself against my legs.

Arwen pointed at the dress in my hand. "Do you require assistance? The garb we found you in was…strange."

Like she was one to talk. "Uh, it's very beautiful," I said. "But I'd like my own clothes, if you don't mind."

"They are being washed," Elrond replied. "We found you in a travel-stained state. Were you attacked?"

"Uh, I only remember a bright light, then I woke up here just now," I said. "How-how long ago did you find me?"

"A scout found you a few hours ago," Elrond said. "And your cat."

Grimm meowed and swatted playfully at the dangling sleeve of the dress. "Stop it," I whispered to him, pulling the dress out of his reach. To Arwen, I said, "I guess I do need help."

She smiled sweetly and Elrond stood outside the door while she helped me change. The bodice was 'V' shaped and sparkled like some kind of metal was woven in with the cloth. The dress proved to be an excellent thing for my curves- something that I tried to hide back home- and pushing up my breasts slightly. When Arwen had finished with the lacing, I looked in a polished glass and felt like Cinderella. My russet hair hung around me, falling unhindered to my waist. I usually had it in a ponytail or braid, so it was a little strange seeing it loose like this. My silver eyes were wide in admiration and confusion.

Arwen took me outside and, with her father, took me on the Grand Tour. Grimm padded next to me, taking in the sights with the same wide eyes I had. Boy, oh boy, I was in Rivendell! The place I had only read about and seen in the movies was suddenly right in front of me!

But why was I here?

* * *

After spending two days in Rivendell, Arwen left suddenly, dressed in a traveling tunic and a sword at her side. "The Ringwraiths are about," she said when I asked what was going on. "There are travelers seeking refuge here and I must find them."

I nodded. "Good luck."

That night I sat curled up with Grimm, looking out at the great haven. There was a knocking at my door and I opened it just enough to peek out. It was Elrond.

"Something has happened," he said tersely. "Please come with me."

I followed him out, Grimm still in my arms, and into what looked like a study. An old man in a grey robe sat before the fireplace, smoking a pipe. Grimm squirmed out of my arms and bounded onto the old man's lap. He chuckled and petted the cat. Then he raised his light blue eyes to me and he set his pipe aside.

"Nicolette," Elrond said softly, "this is Gandalf the Grey; a wizard."

Whoa. No shit?

Gandalf bowed his head. "My lady."

I waved shyly. "Hi." Wow, this guy was so Ian McKellen! Loved him; he was amazing! I sat on a wooden stool and Grimm leapt back into my lap and curled up.

"So," the Wizard said pleasantly. "You are the child from another world."

Suddenly I was twelve years old and back in the principal's office. "Um…yes, sir. I guess so." Yup, totally twelve years old.

* * *

**A/N: sry it's taken so long.**

**but my job might be in jepordy, so all of my fanfics are suffering**


	3. Illegal, Smexy Voice

CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

I woke up with Grimm meowing insistently and rubbing his face against my cheek. "Dude, seriously?" I grumbled. I looked outside and burrowed deeper into my blankets. "It's freaking dawn! Go back to sleep…"

The cat hissed and that was my only warning before he nipped my nose. "Ow! Grimm!" I leapt up from the bed and he scampered to the balcony and looked down in the courtyard. I looked down and saw that Arwen had returned.

With Frodo Baggins.

I ran out of my room, pulling on a robe over my nightgown. Grimm scampered at my feet. We met Elrond and Gandalf in the courtyard. Arwen looked fine, despite the small cut on her cheek and her fly-away hair. Frodo looked absolutely terrible.

"He is fading," Arwen gasped. "Stabbed by a Nazgul."

Gandalf and Elrond caught the little Hobbit and I helped Arwen off the horse. She sagged slightly against me and I wrapped an arm around her. "Welcome home. Nice vacation?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Nicolette."

"Let's get you inside."

* * *

"So you legitlly told the Nazgul to bugger off?" I laughed. "Girl, that is so cool!"

Arwen smiled as we ate. She was dressed in a white gown, the Evenstar glowing at her neck and her hair tamed almost to a fault. I was dressed in a soft rose gown with my hair pulled into twin ponytails.

"I would hardly say such a thing, Nikki," she said. "But, once again, you have summarized correctly."

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

Elrond walked in, looking slightly drained. "It is done," he sighed.

Arwen got up and hurried to help her father into a chair. I poured him a glass of wine while Grimm rubbed against his legs. Elrond smiled. "Do not fret. I am well."

"The paleness of your face says otherwise," I said, gently forcing the glass into his hand. "Drink, dude, you'll feel better."

The Elf Lord sighed and drank. Arwen smiled at me over his head and I gave her a small wink. "How is he?" I asked.

"He will live," Elrond replied. "But the wound will never fully heal."

Yeah, I guess getting stabbed by a freaky ghost-thingy related to a dementor would do that to a person. Or Hobbit. Whatever.

"And Gandalf?"

"He is keeping watch."

* * *

I snuck down the hall with Grimm on my shoulders. The door was open and I could see Gandalf reclining in a chair, his gaze fixed on the wall. Frodo was asleep on the fluffy white bed. I stepped inside and smiled at Gandalf.

He didn't move.

Remembering that the Wizard slept with his eyes open, I waved my hand in front of his nose. Nothing. Out like a light. Grimm dropped to cuddle against Frodo's side and I knelt down on the floor beside the bed.

Yeah, so looked like Elijah Wood. If a bit fatter.

* * *

That night, I stood with Gandalf that the entrance of Imladris. I wore a cloak with the hood up- I guess it was the style? Grimm was watching over Frodo with Elrond.

There was a small disturbance at the end of the path and then a tall figure appeared out of the darkness, three smaller ones behind him.

"Gandalf!" The three Hobbits ran at the Wizard and started demanding answers of him about Frodo and the _Prancing Pony_.

"Hush now," Gandalf soothed. "Frodo is being healed as we speak. Come now; you three must be tired. Nicolette will show you to your rooms."

"We want to see Frodo first!" the stoutest one protested firmly. This was undoubtedly Sam.

I smiled. "I will take you to him in the morning. Now it is too late for any visitors."

Sam and the other two eyed me. "Are you an Elf, miss?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. "No, I am no Elf." I gestured towards Rivendell and the Hobbits followed me. I glanced at Aragorn. "Will you be needing a room?"

"I must speak with Gandalf for a moment," he replied in a soft voice.

I dipped my head and turned away.

"Look at this place!" Sam gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

"You should see it in the sunlight," I remarked. "It can take your breath away."

The Hobbit bowed to me. "Samwise Gamgee, at your service!"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Peregrin Took."

I smiled and dipped into a prima ballerina curtsy. "Nicolette Meadows at yours." With a throaty 'mrow', Grimm leapt out of the bushes and into my arms. "And this handsome fellow is Grimm."

"I see we have more guests." Elrond walked down to us. "Welcome to Rivendell, Masters Gamgee, Brandybuck and Took. I am Elrond Half-elven."

"I was showing them to rooms," I explained.

Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Nicolette, but I will see to it personally." His sharp eyes bore into me. "I would like to see you in my study."

That sounded ominous. But I curtsied again and, waving to the Hobbits, went to his study. On the way, I took off my cloak and slung Grimm around my shoulders. He purred and rubbed his cheek against mine.

Inside Elrond's study, a fire was slowly dying and there were no candles lit. Somehow knowing that there was about to be a long talk in here, I strode over to the fire and fed it more wood. Grimm slid off my shoulders and curled up on a cushioned chair.

I stood up and started to light a few candles. I stared into the flames, pondering my predicament. "Don't know what we're gonna do, Grimm," I sighed. "Do you think we can even get back home? Or are we stuck here in Tolkien Land?" I smirked without humor. "Wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't about to be a huge war and bloody battles. I could live with Elves. Arwen's pretty nice, right?"

Grimm meowed in agreement.

I saw movement to my left and I lashed out with the back of my hand. Aragorn caught it before I could hit his face. His arm snaked around my waist to keep me from falling over.

_Holy Viggo Mortenson, Batman_!

"Uh…" I said. My mind went blank. Dear God, but this guy was melting my Hot Guy O-Meter. I thought only Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch could do that.

"I did not mean to startle you," he apologized in that wonderful soft voice.

I noticed that he was still holding me. I stepped back out of his arms and bumped into the table. "Ah! No! No, you-you didn't…startle me."

His eyebrow twitched. "Then you must go around back-handing men everywhere you go."

I blushed, but refused to be undone. "Yeah, you should've seen how Gandalf took it."

Aragorn laughed and I was a goner.

_Snap out of it, girl! He's Arwen's! It's just a school girl crush_!

Grimm sneezed at Aragorn and narrowed his yellow gaze. I frowned at him. "Grimm, be polite."

Aragorn smiled and extended a hand towards my cat. "Is he yours?"

Grimm ignored him and went back to napping.

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately. Sorry, I'm Nico…"

"Nicolette Meadows," he finished for me. "Yes, Gandalf told me."

Oh.

That was when Elrond and Gandalf arrived. "Ah good," the Wizard said. "The two of you have met."

"Not quite," Aragorn murmured. He bowed to me. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn. At your service."

Oh. Sweet. Nutella. Aragorn was actually _bowing to me_! Eek! I was ready to die! "Hi," I said lamely. Grimm sneezed again, this time at me. "Shut up," I told him in and undertone and scurried away from a certain hot king-to-be.

"I have sent word to all our races," Elrond said. "A council will be convened shortly to discuss the Ring of Power."

"The two of you," Gandalf added while lighting his pipe, "will figure prominently in this."

"Me?" I asked. "Him, I get. But me? I'm just a girl from Montana." Not that any of them knew where Montana was. Or the U.S of A. Or freaking North America!

Elrond exchanged a look with Gandalf before gesturing for me to sit before the fire. "You're coming here at this moment in time cannot be coincidence. You undoubtedly have a part to play in all this."

I gulped. "But what can I do? I don't know how to fight, or-or lead people. I grew up in a city and I was very privileged. Okay, I'm a pampered Disney princess; I sit in a tower and wait for the prince to come whisk me away."

"If you would prefer Orthanc or Bara-Dur, don't let us stop you," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Off you trot!"

Aw, Gandalf made a funny.

Before I could utter a protest, Aragorn took hold of my hand and examined it with those penetrating grey eyes. A small look of triumph crossed his face. "Just as I thought."

I jerked my hand back. "What?"

"You do not have the hands of a pampered princess," he replied.

"So I'm a working girl," I shot back. "I still won't be of any use to you. Still don't know how to fight." Okay, I could hunt and probably ride a horse as good as those Rohan dudes, but…seriously?! There was no way I could pull off the hero deal!

* * *

**A/N: Council of Elrond is next!**

**any good sass-pointers you can give me, i want to put Boromir in his place.**


	4. Out of the Mouths of Hobbits

CHAPTER FOUR-

* * *

The place where the Council would meet later that day was friggin' beautiful! I'd peeked in to see if it had started, but had found the place deserted. Across my shoulders, Grimm meowed. "I know," I hissed. "Just one quick peek."

Grimm grumbled and leapt off my shoulders to lead the way.

I walked onto the dais and took in the area. "Sweet Nutella, this is awesome!" I squealed. "Grimm, my fangirl is ready to burst out of me." I ran a hand across the surface of a stone pedestal in the center of the dais and suddenly this was all incredibly real to me.

And a terrible thought occurred to me.

"Grimm," I said thru numb lips. "We might never go home."

A tear escaped from my eye and started to roll down my cheek. A calloused finger caught it, brushing against my cheek. I gasped and whirled around.

A tall man with shaggy auburn hair and glittering dark eyes looked down at me. "Why do you weep, lady?"

I stiffened. "Were you watching me?" Creep. Then I took him in. Ginger, scruffy, really tall… Oh snap! "Are you Boromir?"

He straightened. "I am, yes. Do I know you?"

"No," I said quickly, backing up. "Uh, I've just…heard a lot about you."

His grey eyes looked me over. "You are no Elf."

I touched my ears. "Dang it; still human."

Boromir chuckled. "What is your name, sweet lady?"

"Nicolette," I replied with a small curtsy.

"And you are here in the Council Chambers because…?"

Who was he; the Warden? "Curiosity," I said stiffly. "Why? Am I not allowed to roam where I please?"

"Not when such places are reserved for men and the talk of war," he said pompously.

Oh. Hell. No.

I gave him a deadly smile. "You and I are not going to get along." I turned away and left. Grimm hissed at the Man and padded after me.

* * *

"Miss Meadows!"

I turned around and smiled dazzlingly at the four Hobbits walking towards me. "Ah, and here is Mister Baggins. Decided to join the conscious, did you?"

Frodo blushed. "How do you do? Frodo Baggins, at your service."

"Nicolette," I said. "But I think we shall be close friends, so you must call me Nikki."

"Won't you young fellows wait for an old man?" A white-haired Hobbit hobbled around the corner. He had clear blue eyes and a mischievous look about him, despite his apparent age.

111 years old.

I had finally met Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

"…and then Smaug reared up and shouted, '_I AM SMAUG! My armor is like tenfold shields, my teeth are sword, my claws spears, and the shock of my tail a thunderbolt_!'"

I hanged onto every word coming out of Bilbo's mouth as he told his tale. I knew it by heart, but it was so different coming from the Hobbit himself. I sat on the ground, leaning on the bench that Bilbo sat on, my skirts spilling around me like a golden pool. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were listening while they ate.

"I was so frightened," Bilbo continued. "I thought for sure I would faint!"

"What happened next?" I asked breathlessly. Grimm meowed from my lap.

Bilbo smiled at me and patted my head. "Some other time, my dear. Now, I believe, we are at last needed."

Gandalf popped out of nowhere. "Yes, indeed. Bilbo, Frodo, Nicolette; come with me."

"Aw! It was getting exciting," I pouted as I stood up.

Gandalf just chuckled. "Oh, I think what happens in the Council will be more than exciting."

* * *

When we walked in, everyone else was already seated. All eyes went to Frodo. And me. I shrank behind Gandalf, totally weird-ed out by the stares. Boromir looked shocked to see me again.

"What business does a lady have at this Council?"

I sighed. "Dude, I say again; you and I are gonna have major problems."

Elrond smirked slightly. "Nicolette Meadows is my guest here. And she will be treated with respect," he added with a slight hardening of his immortal eyes. "Nicolette, this is Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm."

Not Orlando Bloom, but close enough. And very much the only blonde Elf in the room. Legolas took my hand and brushed a hand over my knuckles. "_Mae l'ovannen_, Lady Nicolette."

"Oh, Nikki!" Bilbo called. "You must come meet my dear friend, Gloin!"

Whoa! "Like legitlly?"

Gloin was an old Dwarf who smiled and bowed to me. "At your service, missy."

_Holy Tolkien, Batman_! I curtsied to him. "So very pleased to meet you."

"My son, Gimli."

Gimli; ginger, beard, slightly taller than his dad. I was ready to die a happy fan-girl.

Gandalf chuckled. "Well, shall we get along with this meeting?"

I sat down with Frodo and Bilbo on my left and Gandalf on my right. Across from me, Aragorn gave me a small nod. I smiled slightly, fighting back a blush.

"Strangers from distant lands," Elrond began. "Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon a brink, this one doom." He turned to our side. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The young Hobbit got to his hairy feet and stepped forward, withdrawing the gold band from a pocket and setting it down on a little pedestal.

The Council muttered amongst themselves.

Boromir stood up. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered and out I heard a voice crying: _Your Doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane shall waken_." His eyes darkened as he reached out to touch the Ring. "Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" warned Elrond.

Gandalf rose to his feet. "_**ASH NAZG DURBATULUK, ASH NAZG GIMBATUL, ASH NAZG THRAKATULUK AGH BURZUM-ISHI KRIMPATUL**_!"

The ground shook and a shadow passed over the sun. Grimm hissed and bolted under my chair. Frodo went pale and shrank into his seat. The shadow passed and all was still.

"Never before has anyone dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," Elrond said. His voice sounded unnaturally loud after that giant pause.

"I do not ask your pardon, Lord Elrond," Gandalf said gruffly as he sat down once more. "But the Black Tongue of Mordor will be heard in every corner if we do not act accordingly. The Ring is altogether evil. Recall what it did to Gollum and what it could have done to our dear Bilbo Baggins!"

I looked at the old Hobbit and frowned. Bilbo as Gollum? So wrong on so many levels! I was glad Gandalf had made him give up the Ring. This sweet, innocent creature was too beloved a fellow to become as disgusting as Gollum.

"Be glad, then," Aragorn said, "that Gollum has been imprisoned under the watchful gaze of the Elves of Mirkwood."

Legolas sighed. "Alas, that is no longer so. The creature Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

"Escaped?" I heard myself say. All eyes went to me and I struggled not to blush. "Um…how did that happen?" _God, shut up, Nikki_!

Legolas inclined his head to me. "It was not through lack of watchfulness, but perhaps through over-kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others."

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows knitted together. "Well, well, he is gone now." He began to speak of Saruman and his treachery. He spoke of fleeing Orthanc on the back of an Eagle- so cool- to Rohan where he took a horse and rode to Bree, only to find that Frodo and his friends had already left with Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

Silence followed his tale. Grimm had resumed his spot on my lap and I was absently stroking his back as I stared at the Ring. I had never really understood how a piece of metal could turn someone into the medieval version of a crack addict. Could it enthrall me? Technically speaking, I wasn't the same type of human as the people here. The Ring could enthrall Men, Hobbits, and Elves…

"This news of Saruman is, indeed, grievous," Elrond said at last. "We trusted him and he is deep within our counsels. It is perilous to study too deeply the arts of the Enemy, for good or for ill. Such falls and betrayals, alas, have happened before. Our list of allies grows thin. Well, the tale is told, from first to last. Here we all are and here is the Ring. What shall we do with it?"

Silence.

I tentatively raised my hand, as if in school. Elrond nodded for me to speak. "We could destroy it."

Boromir scoffed. "And how do you propose we go about doing that?"

I scowled at him. "I don't know, do I? Melt it down or whatever! Take an ax to it."

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Lady Nicolette, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said. "The Ring was forged in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The Ring must be cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir argued. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It was barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe in a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing that has been said?" Legolas demanded. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli growled at the Elf.

"And if we fail? What then?" Boromir shouted. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!"

Chaos erupted in the Council. Men, Elf and Dwarf rose against one another. Even Gandalf started shouting. Only Elrond, Aragorn, Frodo and myself remained silent. Then…

"I will take it! I WILL TAKE IT!"

I looked at the little Hobbit, not surprised, but definitely proud.

Frodo looked at everyone as they fell silent. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." He blinked. "Although I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped forward and looked fondly at Frodo. "Then I shall help you carry this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said.

"And my ax," Gimli rumbled.

Boromir regarded Frodo with cool eyes. "You care the fate of us all, little one. But if this is indeed the will of the Council…Gondor will see it done."

"HEY!" Sam popped up behind me and rushed to his masters' side. "Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed," Elrond chuckled. "It seems impossible to separate you two. Even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming, too!" Merry and Pippin bolted up next to Frodo and Sam. "You'll have to tie us up in a bag to stop us!"

I clapped my hands together and stood up with Grimm around my shoulders. "Perfect! Nine companions; great stuff. Very poetic."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Ten companions."

I jerked. "Wait, what?"

Gandalf smiled and his eyes twinkled. "I think it would be a very good idea to have someone watching over you. I will, therefore, you shall accompany me on this journey."

Oh, Hellfire.

* * *

**A/N: material from book and movie**

**if you could meet Bilbo Baggins, what would your reaction be? what if you could hear his tale directly from him? bloody dream come true, huh?**

**also, I'm going to draw out the chapters before they get ambushed by the birds.**


	5. Slightly Different Than What He Wrote

CHAPTER FIVE-

* * *

I was hiding.

It was a rational reaction. I was being dragged on a dangerous quest against my will. Sure, I knew what would happen, but… Orcs. Killing. Not my style.

"Miss Nikki?"

I hunched down lower in the stables. The horse I was bunking with snorted.

"Miss Nikki, where are you?" Ugh, it was Sam! "Miss Nikki?"

He wasn't going to go away. I watched him turned his back on me. Once he had, I jumped up onto the roof and started to walk quickly, but carefully across the beam. I had to duck tree branches, but finally I made it to the other edge.

Where Merry and Pippin were searching.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. _Confound these Hobbits_! They were everywhere. I slipped onto my stomach and then slid down the hidden side of the roof.

"Hey, over there!"

I froze. Blasted Took had keen eyes. But no…they ran off in the opposite direction. I let out a sigh of relief and hopped down from the roof. I sneaked to the side of the stables and risked a peek. They were gone. I smirked. "Alone at last."

"Indeed."

My heart leapt up into my throat and I whirled around. Aragorn stood behind me, dressed back in his Ranger garb. I placed a hand over my racing heart. "Don't do that!" I stood up and looked up at him. "What are you doing sneaking around?"

"The same thing could be asked of you," he pointed out. Gods, why did he have such a soft voice? It was torture to women everywhere. "Why are you hiding with horses?"

I shrugged. "Last place you'd look."

"It is," he agreed. "But not the Hobbits."

I sagged. "Clever boys."

Aragorn reached into his leather jerkin and pulled out a handkerchief. "You have dirt on your face."

I took the cloth and rubbed away the offending grim. "Thanks."

"There is a celebration tonight," he said. "To send off the Company."

I grimaced. "I'm not a fighter. At all. I'd be a burden."

"None of the Halflings know how to fight," Aragorn said. "We will teach you. If only to defend yourselves."

"Nicolette?" Arwen turned the corner. "There you are! I have been searching everywhere…" She saw Aragorn and her reaction shocked me. Arwen turned cold. "Lord Aragorn," she said. "Fancy meeting you here."

Aragorn turned to stone. "I'll take my leave." He bowed stiffly and then disappeared.

I stared after him.

_What the_…

* * *

The bath water was warm and scented with vanilla and honey. I hummed in lazy content and sunk lower until the water nearly came up to my nose. Heaven… I could so get used to VIP treatment. When the water ran cold, I got out and took my time drying off. I just wanted to live in that moment.

But somebody had other plans. And that somebody knocked on the door to the baths. Sighing, I pulled on a robe and tied it securely around my waist. "Come in," I called, flipping my hair forward and began drying it with a towel.

"I have your gown ready," Arwen said. I glanced up and saw a bundle of white satin and silk in her arms.

"Oh, Arwen," I said, straightening up. "I-I couldn't. It's too beautiful!"

She smiled. "You will look radiant this night, Nicolette. As you should; you will be leaving tomorrow on a long journey and you will not have the luxury of even bathing for possibly months on end."

_Screw that,_ I thought. Then I realized how snooty Arwen sounded. "I guess you're not an outside kind of girl, huh?"

She looked absolutely mortified. "Certainly not! I despise travelling. I only went out to find Frodo and his companions because my father bade me to do so."

And, right then, I realized that this was not going to be the same place Professor Tolkien had spent his whole life creating.

Great.

* * *

I watched Aragorn and Arwen at the festival. Well, actually, it was only through dinner. They sat beside each other, but neither of them seemed happy about it. They're bodies were rigid and they sat on the very edges of their seats away from each other. I swear, Arwen even shot him a dirty look when he refilled her goblet.

What, in the name of Tolkien, was going on?

"Hey, Bilbo?" I muttered to the old Hobbit sitting to my left. "What's with those two?"

Bilbo glanced at Arwen and Aragorn. "Ah. Yes…" He looked ready to laugh. "Well, believe it or not, those two were in love once upon a time."

"I believe it," I muttered. "What happened?" These two were in the Top Ten Best Fictional Couples back home! People had weddings inspired by these two! Their relationship was a mirror image to Tolkien and his wife!

"Well," Bilbo said, "he went off to join the Rangers and she never forgave him."

I frowned and poked at my salad. My appetite was suddenly gone. The old Hobbit looked at me. "Are you alright, dear?"

Nope, I just had my dreams shot down. "Yeah, I'm just not a salad kind of girl."

Bilbo laughed. "Neither are the Dwarves."

Eek! Story time! "What happened with Smaug?" I asked, almost too desperately. "How did you escape?"

Bilbo smiled and continued to tell me his story. I couldn't help the stars that were in my eyes. And every time he mentioned Thorin, I kept having shirtless Richard Armitage dancing through my mind. _Mm, Richard Armitage_…

Music started and Bilbo and I looked up. Elves started playing harps and flutes and tiny little guitar things. My heart went light and a strange euphoria settled over me. Beside me, Bilbo sighed happily. "There is nothing like the music of Elves."

Grimm leapt into my lap and started purring. I smiled and scratched his chin.

"Miss Nikki?" Merry came up to me and bowed. "Would you do me the honor?"

"Sorry, lad," Bilbo said, taking my hand and jumping to his feet at a speed that left me gaping at the old dude. "She is spoken for." He tugged me to my feet and Grimm grumbled reproachfully as he was sent to the ground.

"Oh, Bilbo," I blushed. "I-I don't know how to dance." At all. I had two left feet.

The old Hobbit chuckled. "Nonsense! Just follow me!" He put one hand on my waist and took mine in the other. I hitched up my skirts with my free hand and bit my lip as Bilbo and I moved around the room. This was so awkward; not just because I was a terrible dancer and I had no idea what kind of steps were entailed in this kind of dancing, but also because my partner was, well, short.

"Perhaps the lady needs something simpler?" Boromir suggested.

I shot him a murderous look before Bilbo turned my back to the Gondorian. "Just ignore him, dear," the Hobbit murmured. "You're doing fine."

"Why is Gandalf dragging me along?" I asked. "What is going on in that weed-infused head of his?"

Bilbo laughed. "He's a Wizard; he does as he chooses. But everything he does is for a purpose. I was an entirely respectable Hobbit without a care for adventures before he came along and now look at me! In Rivendell, dancing with a beautiful young lady!"

I smiled. He was just too adorable. "Thanks, Bilbo. You're a gem." I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Now let's please stop dancing before I step on you." He laughed and bowed over my hand before leading me back to our seats. The other Hobbits flocked around me and began showering me with compliments.

* * *

**A/N: Jesus Christ, guys, I am SO SORRY!**

**my job was taking up every bit of my time and I was so tired and sore that I couldn't concentrate for a second. but now I've quit that job and started a better one- one with flexible hours and closer to home- so I can start writing again! CELEBRATION!**

**for those who asked, Selahir will be put on hold until I can get the damn Silmarillion. Also, I will be posting another story for HOBBIT. go to my poll to vote on which one you want.**

**laters!**


	6. I Left My Heart in Rivendell

CHAPTER SIX-

* * *

I woke up a few hours before dawn. My body was suddenly too wired to rest. With good reason; the Fellowship was setting out today. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Grimm woke up and meowed unhappily. Tears stung my eyes as I realized that I would have to leave him behind. The Wild was no place for him, even if he was the bravest creature I had ever known. I hugged my cat to me and buried my face in his dark fur.

I got up and changed out of my nightgown and into the traveling clothes the Elves had made for me. Dark leather pants, thigh-high black boots, a light green tunic, a tight light brown vest and hard leather bracers and chest plate. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and secured my belt around my waist.

I packed my jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and jacket in my pack. Grimm meowed and tugged on my sleeve, trying to keep me from leaving. I took him in my arms and cried into his fur. "You have to stay here," I whispered brokenly. "I'll come back as soon as I can; I promise."

Someone knocked on my door and entered. "Miss Meadows?" It was Bilbo. He saw my tears and immediately took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to me. I took it and tried to stop the flow of tears. "You worry for Grimm." It wasn't a question.

"He's always been with me," I choked out. "Ever since I started high school and he was a kitten. We've been through everything together. I can't leave him, but I don't want him to get hurt."

Bilbo patted my elbow. "I promise, dear lady, to take care of him while you are gone."

It made me feel only a little bit better.

* * *

I kept Grimm close to me as we packed what we needed and assembled in the courtyard. The Hobbits tried to get me to smile, but I was too depressed. Not even Bilbo could lift my spirits when he tried to tell me about the Battle of the Five Armies.

Grimm purred softly and rubbed his cheek against mine. I closed my eyes and touched his tail. He was just too precious to me to leave. A tear slid down my cheek and a finger caught it. I blinked and blushed to find Aragorn there, looking sympathetic.

"You should not worry so," he said in that illegal soft voice. "You will see him again."

"It's like hacking off a limb," I mumbled. "He's a part of me."

"Nikki."

We turned to see Arwen standing in the entrance of the hall, wearing a mauve gown and looking as perfect as always. I excused myself from Aragorn and walked up to her. "Hey. Please tell me you're here to save me."

She smiled ruefully. "I have come to say my goodbyes. This will be the last we will see of each other."

I blinked. "I really don't plan on dying…"

"Oh no!" she gasped. "That is not what I meant. I only mean to say is that…I am leaving Rivendell as well."

My heart sank. "You mean you're sailing to the Undying Lands."

Arwen nodded. "Yes. The time of the Elves is ending. I will go and my father will follow shortly thereafter." She cupped my cheek. "But I have faith that you and Frodo will succeed."

I grimaced. "Yeah. I'm just not really keen on the whole danger part."

Arwen stepped forward and took my hand. "I want you to have this, my friend," she whispered, placing something in my hand. "So that you will remember me when I am gone."

Confused, I looked at my hand and gasped. It was the Evenstar! "Arwen, I… I can't! You cannot give me this!"

"It is mine to give to whom I will." She kissed my brow. "I give it to you, Nicolette Meadows. It will watch over you."

Oh, boy.

We hugged and she scratched Grimm's chin one last time and said something in Elvish to him. My cat purred thunderously and actually licked her finger. Holy crap! He only ever did that when trying to calm me down from a huge rant!

* * *

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on a quest for Mordor," Elrond said. "Those who go with him hold no oath. You may turn back or go your own way whenever you chose. Farewell. And may the blessings of Elves and Men and all the Free Folk go with you."

Bilbo stepped forward with Grimm in his arms and I knelt down. "You be a good kitty for Bilbo," I told him. "I don't want to hear a single bad thing from him when I get back. Okay?"

Grimm meowed and tried to squirm into my arms. I pulled back and turned away so no one could see my tears. My heart was breaking into a million pieces!

"Miss Nikki, wait a moment," Bilbo called. He reached into his pocket and gave me a handkerchief. "I've found one will always need a pocket handkerchief on journeys."

I took it gratefully and followed the rest of the Fellowship out of the courtyard and into the Wild. All the while, Grimm meowed insistently. He was determined to go with me, but Bilbo kept a firm grip on him. I pressed Bilbo's handkerchief to my eyes, but it did little to stop the stream of tears.

I had left my heart in Rivendell.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so one of my DA friends sent me the trailer for 'The Almighty Johnsons'. it's a NewZealand drama series with Dean O'Gorman and I fell in love. however, I can't watch the damn thing because i'm in stinking USA. our TV sucks.**

**if Arwen gave you the Evenstar, what would you do?**


	7. Homesickness Sucks

CHAPTER SEVEN-

* * *

** Aragorn POV**

I watched Nicolette from the rear of the company. She held her own in the Wilderness and even helped the Hobbits when one of them stumbled. But it was plain to see that she was unhappy. And she obviously blamed Gandalf; she had shot the Wizard a baleful glare when he tried to tell her that her cat would be safe in Rivendell.

It was surprising how much she was attached to the feline. I found it both heartening and confusing. Nicolette had a good heart. She was a bit strange, but perhaps she was normal where she came from. Perhaps, to her, we were the strange ones.

* * *

I never thought I could hate someone as iconic and awesome as Gandalf the Grey. But, apparently, I could. Gandalf had dragged me into this Fellowship and away from my cat. I knew everything about Middle-Earth (I pride myself as being a Tolkien-nerd) but that did little to encourage me. These guys would be subjected to a thousand different horrors that I _so_ didn't want to be a part of!

And Boromir was just making it hard.

"I swear to the powers that be," I growled to the Hobbits, "if I hear him say one more thing against me, I will shove him off a cliff!"

Sam reached up and patted my back. "You shouldn't let him get to you, miss."

"Yeah, he looks down on us, too," Pippin piped up.

I looked down at him. "Dude, that's because ya'll are the size of my six year-old nieces. Seriously, I could totally throw you over my shoulders."

"No you couldn't," Merry scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow and then picked him up and held him upside down across my shoulders. "You were saying?"

Merry shouted and laughed. "Alright! Alright!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I teased.

"I was wrong!" Merry squealed. "Put me down!"

I set him right and pretended to dust off my hands. "You should never doubt me."

"Do you do that to your nieces?" Aragorn had snuck up behind me.

I nodded. "Hecks yeah. They love it."

"What are their names?" Sam asked.

"Delia, Diana and Daphne," I sighed. "Blonde, cute and so smart. I kid you not; they can say 'grown-up-words' like they were thirty years old instead of six."

"What is it like?" Frodo asked. "Your home?"

I smiled wistfully. "Everything's green in the summer. We have these huge mountain ranges, beautiful lakes… And the sunsets have to be the most romantic things in the entire world! My grandparents own a small horse ranch; it's where they raised my older brother and me."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad ran off when Mom was still pregnant with me," I said softly. "She died when I was eight from some kind of stroke. It was just Grandma, Poppy, Bernard and me. And Aunt Lillian," I added with an eye roll. "She's…an acquired taste."

"What's your brother like?" Pippin asked.

"He's great. Always looking after me. Punched a boy in the nose when he was giving me a hard time." They chuckled at that. "He stays close with his wife. You should have seen his face when he found out they were having triplets! I thought he was going to pass out!"

"Three children at once?" Gimli whistled. "That is impressive."

"And all girls," Legolas laughed. "And you seem to dote upon your nieces."

I shrugged modestly. "I try. I always wanted to be the cool aunt everybody wants. Now I am." I faltered. "Or…I was…" Dear Lord… "What's today?"

"November 1st, I do believe," Gandalf replied.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

I shook my head. "I was going to take them on their first camping trip. We were going to take the horses and ride up into the mountains. Aunt Lillian has a cabin up there…"

What would they think? What if they thought that I had been kidnapped? Or worse; if I had just run off like dad. Delia and Diana would cry themselves to sleep every night and Daphne… Oh God, sweet Daphne would close off completely! And what about Bernard? We were everything to each other!

* * *

**Legolas POV**

Nicolette's grief was tangible. It was obvious that she was hurting; leaving one's family behind had that effect. I had only known the girl for a few short days, but I knew that she had a good heart. To hear her talk about her family with shining eyes told me that she loved easily and fiercely.

When she went quiet, I glanced back at her and saw her with her head bowed and arms wrapped around her herself. The Hobbits walked with her, looking for something to cause her to smile again. Aragorn was behind them, his grey eyes full of an emotion I could not place.

I turned back to Gandalf and asked in my native tongue, "She should not have come."

"Now you sound like Boromir," Gandalf muttered in kind. "Nikki has more potential than even she knows."

"I do not doubt her potential," I replied. "But have you taken the time to look at her?"

The Wizard looked over his shoulder and his mouth turned down. "She feels the loss of her home. And her feline friend."

"Why did you make her leave the cat behind?"

Gandalf grumbled to himself for a moment. "We could hardly let a cat join the Company. Think how Nikki would feel if he were to get lost or die!"

"Yet think how it would improve moral, Mithrandir."

* * *

The Hobbits had tried to get me to laugh, but everything was just forced. I felt terrible. I felt terrible for feeling terrible! Man, those emotions just sucked rocks!

When we set camp for the night, I helped Sam with dinner and unrolled my sleep mat against a rock that would shield me when the sun rose. Dinner was a few rabbits Boromir had snagged, hard biscuits and some kind of mashed potato that I just gave to Frodo.

"Ah!" Pippin sighed happily, stretching his limbs. "If only we had a bit of Longbottom Leaf!"

"Aye," Merry agreed sadly. "But all we have is Old Toby."

"Nothing wrong with Old Toby," Gandalf said, filling his pipe. "Bilbo and I both agree that it is the finest pipe weed in the South Farthing." He puffed a few times and then blew out several rings that hovered in the air above the camp and changed colors.

I lay on my side on my mat, head supported on my elbow. "How far did we travel today?"

"About five and fourty leagues, as the crow flies," Gandalf answered. "It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are making. If we climb the pass that is called Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Stair into the deep vale of the Dwarves. There lies Mirrormere, and there the River Silverlode rises in its icy springs. We must go down the Silverlode into the secret woods and so to the Great River and then…" He paused.

"And then?" I encouraged.

"To the end of the journey."

I narrowed my eyes. He did know what route to take to Mordor…right? Not that it would matter in the end, but still. The Wandering Wizard had to have known a path that suited us best.

We bedded down shortly thereafter, Merry and Sam curled up close to me with Frodo closest to the fire and Pippin taking first watch.

* * *

In the morning, I was roused by soft laughter and excited whispering. With a few of Boromir's grumblings added to the mix. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What's going on?"

"You will never believe who has been following us," Legolas laughed.

I yawned again and rolled my shoulders. "A couple of Aragorn's Ranger buddies?"

_Mrow_!

My heart leapt into my throat and I was suddenly wide awake. "Grimm?!"

The dark tabby squirmed out of Legolas's arms and bounded over to me. I took him into my arms and sobbed happily into his fur. "Oh, Grimm! You followed us! My boy; my beautiful, lovely boy!" He purred thunderously in my ear and rubbed his face all over mine as I petted and stroked him.

"Well now," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It would seem we have a new member of the Company."

Yeah, I always loved the guy!

* * *

**A/N: yeah I kept the kitty! what are you gonna do about it?!**

**btw, next chapter will have all Aragorn/Nikki slow-mance**

**and then i'll get to Caradhras**

**be sure to vote on my poll for a new HOBBIT fanfic that I will start posting in September**

**Twitter: CartmellA**


	8. What Is This Feeling So Sudden and New

**A/N: holy crap! two chapters! yes, I am awesome.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT-

* * *

Life was so much brighter with Grimm in my arms once more. The sky was bluer, the grass greener and birds were singing. Totally cliché, maybe, but it's true. Grimm was my rock; he was my everything.

"Strange," Boromir said as we started walking again.

I was so going to regret this. "What is?"

His grey eyes watched as Grimm purred happily on my shoulders. "The cat followed us into the Wild and found its way to you in the dead of night."

I smirked and scratched Grimm's chin. "We've never been separated. Grandma said we are two halves of a whole. Where I go, he goes. And, apparently, not even the threat of Sauron can keep us apart."

Boromir looked at me carefully. "I may have misjudged you, Lady Meadows." And then he walked farther ahead with Sam and Pippin.

_Meow_.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Did not see that one coming."

"Boromir is a proud man from a long line of nobility." Aragorn appeared at my side.

I blinked. "Dude, you have to stop sneaking up on me." I looked at Boromir's back. "He's the son of the Steward of Gondor, right?"

"Aye."

My hand went sub-consciously to my neck and I felt the Evenstar, warm against my breast bone. "What can you tell me about the Evenstar?"

Aragorn looked mildly startled at the question. "Lady Arwen's necklace?"

I bit my lower lip. "Well…" I took the jewel out to show him. "She kinda gave it to me before we left."

Aragorn's brows met in one dark line. "The Evenstar, it is said, is a shard of one of the Silmarils."

I frowned. "Those were the jewels that Morgoth stole, right?"

"Indeed. One was swallowed by the earth and another thrown into the sea. Only one was saved and Varda sent it into the skies to become the Morning Star."

"Who is Varda?"

Aragorn bowed his head. "She is the Queen of the Valar. The Elves call her Elbereth Gilthoniel. And sing her hymn very often. It is said that Morgoth feared Varda for she refused him before Time."

I nodded. "Well, good for her! Considering he turned out to be such a loser…"

Aragorn threw back his head and laughed. The Company glanced back at us and I stared at him in amazement. "Nicolette, you have an interesting way of surmising things."

I shrugged modestly. "It's a gift."

* * *

"You mean you have never held a sword or bow before?"

"…Yeah."

"Ever?"

"Never ever."

Boromir looked at Gandalf, as if he were proving a point. I once again had that urge to hit him.

"It's not that uncommon," I said defensively. "There's not a whole lot of fighting where I come from. And…we kind of don't use swords or bows anymore."

Even the Hobbits looked at me strangely.

"What do you use to fight, then?" Gimli asked.

Ooh… How could I explain guns to these guys? And did I even want to? What if I altered the Tolkien time-line or whatever and introduced technology to these people before they were ready to handle it? Look at what President Hoover did with the A-bomb! Hiroshima; _BAM_!- gone!

"It's complicated," I said finally.

"No swords?" Pippin repeated. I shook my head.

"What are your weapons like?" Legolas asked.

I bit my lips. "I think like your bow and arrow. We aim and shoot. I'm pretty good with a shotgun; Poppy took me hunting all of the time."

Aragorn frowned. "When we stop I will teach you how to use a bow."

Aw, Hell yes! "Yeah, okay."

* * *

The arrow missed the apple by at least five feet.

"This is so not a shotgun," I sighed.

"You are not relaxing," Aragorn pointed out. "And you're holding the bow too tightly."

I loosened my grip slightly and readied another arrow.

"Feet apart."

I rolled my eyes. Did he have to sound patronizing? I spread my feet and took my stance.

"You're tensing again."

I tensed even more when I felt Aragorn step closer to me. He was so close, I could actually feel the heat radiating off his body, feel his breath inches from my ear… Sweet Nutella, I could taste his wild scent on my tongue!

Oblivious to the effect he had on me, Aragorn placed one hand over my bow hand and the other on my drawn elbow. "Relax," he whispered. "Take in a breath."

I expanded my lungs.

"Believe that you can hit the target," he continued. His lips almost brushed my ear. "Now…let go."

I released the arrow and my breath at the same time. Not only did the arrow snag the apple dead center, but it sailed through the air and imbedded itself in the bark of a tree. I gasped in disbelief. "I did it!"

"Well done." Aragorn still had his hands on me. "With a little practice, you can soon hit moving targets."

I frowned, suddenly worried. "What about hitting targets coming at me with a sword?" It was bound to happen.

Aragorn was silent, but I could have sworn that his fingers tightened on me. "With practice," he promised. He finally let go and turned away. "Come. Supper should be ready."

"Aragorn?"

He looked back at me. "Yes?"

I blushed and shyly tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Thank you for…for teaching me."

Aragorn smiled. "You are welcome."

* * *

**Aragorn POV**

Nicolette was a fast learner, but I could see the reluctance in her eyes when we trained. Each night when we stopped for camp, I trained her with the bow and the sword. She was skilled with the bow, but terrible with the sword.

"You must learn to use both," I told her when she looked at my blade like a scared rabbit.

"Yeah," she had agreed slowly, "but swords are kind of…scary. It makes this whole thing real, you know?"

Once again, I was reminded of how young she was and that this was not her world. In truth, she looked like one of the few female Rangers in her leather outfit. But as I watched her now, sleeping beside the fire with Grimm in her arms and Frodo and Sam on either side of her, I could see that she was out of place amongst us and not just because she was a woman.

I sighed and looked up at the full moon. I had a strong urge to protect Nicolette Meadows. It was stronger than my feelings to protect Frodo and the Ring, the other Halflings and my people. Why did I feel such a way for her? I had only known her for a short time.

Perhaps it was her laugh; a charming giggle that was low and a little husky.

Perhaps it was her smile; lopsided, perfect and full of cheer.

It could easily have been her eyes; dark brown orbs that held wonder and a soft beauty…

I sighed again and ran a hand over my face. No, I could not entertain such thoughts. We were on a quest that could mean the destruction of Men if we failed. I could not- would not- allow myself to become distracted by a woman.

* * *

**Frodo POV**

Nikki was a joy to have around.

She laughed easily and joked about everything. She regaled the Company with tales of her life on her grandparents' farm and of her family. With Grimm in her arms, she would not become so melancholy when she missed her home.

"Why did you name him Grimm?" I asked as we were climbing over tall hills.

Nikki smiled. "I was kind of into these fairytales at the time. They were written by the Brothers Grimm and I thought 'hey, that's a cool name for a cat' and that was it."

Ahead of us, Grimm rolled around on the grass, swatting playfully at a passing butterfly.

I smiled. "You said you live on a horse farm. Do you have a horse of your own?"

"No, not my very own. Grandma gives horse-riding lessons and Poppy takes them on the cattle-trails. I'm happy with just taking care of them."

"Do they have names?" Sam asked.

Nikki laughed. "Of course they do! There's Cadillac, Blue Magic, Night Dancer, Ambrosias and Cutter. Cadillac is the oldest; she's used to teach the younger kids. Blue Magic is this pretty blue roan and has the biggest ego. Night Dancer is a black Arabian and I take her out whenever I can. Ambrosias and Cutter are brothers and are kind of mean to Grimm."

"And you take care of them all?" Boromir asked from behind us.

"When I'm not at work or school, yeah."

The Man blinked. "School? You are educated?"

I could tell that that had been the wrong thing to say. Nikki's face went sour and her brown eyes flashed. She stopped climbing and faced him. "You got a problem with that?"

Boromir scowled and opened his mouth to rise to the challenge, but Gimli barked from behind, "Let it go, lad! Her world is different from ours. Stop baiting her with everything she says."

Boromir looked thunderous and stalked past us. Nikki stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing, but on the inside I was seething. Why did Boromir have to belittle Nikki? She was a good person and everyone else liked her.

* * *

Stupid Boromir.

Just when I was actually starting to like the guy, he pulls this. And to make matters worse, it was starting to rain! I hated the rain. It was fine when I was inside nice and dry, but I hated getting caught in it. As soon as he felt a drop hit his fur, Grimm rocketed into my arms and glared at the darkening sky. I folded my cloak over both of us and lifted the hood.

The rain had turned perfectly solid dirt into slippery mud and soon all of us were covered from head to toe in muck. Pippin had actually face-planted in a gooey puddle and was now trying to see the path in front of him.

My right foot slid out from under me and I started to fall sideways. A hand lashed out, catching my arm. I was pulled harshly against a warm body. I gasped and looked up to see Aragorn gazing down at me with an equally shocked expression. He righted me and fixed my hood, which had fallen. "Be more careful," he whispered.

I could have sworn he had tugged a lock of my hair.

* * *

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile one which HOBBIT fanfic I should start posting**

**also, I have two fan reaction videos on YouTube; my username is the same as on here. One is the Desolation of Smaug trailer and the one I posted this morning is Thor 2 second trailer.**

**follow me of Twitter! CartmellA**

**reviews are love!**


	9. Crebain from Dunland

CHAPTER NINE-

* * *

"Two, one, five… Good! Very good! Pippin. Two, one, five…"

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called from around his pipe.

"I am so jealous," I grumbled. I was lying on my stomach next to Aragorn, watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. "They learn better than me."

Aragorn glanced at me. "You are more inclined to the bow. Besides, the swords we have are not suited to your stature."

I smirked at him. "You mean my feminine curves?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I mean your slimmer build. Perhaps an Elvish blade would be more to your liking."

"But aren't Elves stronger than humans?"

"Marginally, but it does not show in how they forge their blades."

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we are taking the long way 'round." Gimli's voice drifted down to me. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome!"

Remembering the kind, old Dwarf as played by Ken Stott, I was sure that Balin would welcome us with opened arms. But he was long dead now. And that suddenly made me want to cry. I busied myself with Grimm, who was playfully flicking his tail against my nose.

"No, Gimli," Gandalf said. "I would not take the path of Moria unless I had no other choice."

_Fat lot of good that will do us_.

"Gah!" Pippin cried out and dropped his sword.

"Sorry!" Boromir gasped, moving to see the damage he had caused.

I was on my feet in an instant, ready to pummel the Man into the ground, but Pippin and Merry jumped on Boromir and dragged him to the ground. "For the Shire!" I relaxed and settled back down. As I did, my hand went over Aragorn's. We both pulled sharply back.

"Sorry!" I gasped, mimicking Boromir.

Aragorn cleared his throat and got up. "Gentlemen, that's enough." He made to pull the Hobbits off of Boromir, but the wily pair scooped the Ranger's legs out from under him.

"My money is on the Hobbits," I called, stroking Grimm's back.

Aragorn stood up, lifting Merry in the air until Pippin caught his arm and pulled him back into the pile. Boromir tried to crawl away, but his legs were tangled beneath Pippin. Finally, the Men sued for mercy and the Hobbits pranced away for breakfast.

"Victory to the Shire," I giggled. "And a bruised ego for Man. Seriously, boys, if you can't win against Hobbits, we're in big trouble."

Aragorn retook his seat beside me and rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you can take the Hobbits next time."

"With one hand tied behind my back," I said cockily.

"What is that?" Sam suddenly asked, looking to the South. Aragorn and I twisted around to look. It was a shadowed thing moving towards us. Aw, crap.

"Nothing," Gimli waved off. "Just a wisp of cloud."

"It's darker than the other clouds," I pointed out.

"It's moving fast," Boromir said. "Against the wind."

"_Crebain_ from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

* * *

**Aragorn POV**

"Hide!" I shouted.

Instinctively, I took Nicolette's hand and pulled her up. We dived into some bushes and pressed ourselves against each other. Grimm shot under a shadowed rock with Gandalf. I felt Nicolette tremble for fear of her feline companion.

There was a tense moment and then the _crebain_ squawked overhead and swarmed around the camp. Nicolette shivered and I tightened my arms around her. I could tell that she was holding her breath; her chest was expanded against mine and her muscles were locked.

The _crebain_ receded away and I waited until Gandalf popped out before releasing Nicolette. She let out her breath and her body shuddered. Her eyes closed and she shook her head. "Are you well?" I asked as we climbed out of the bushes.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Gandalf cut her off. "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

Nicolette sagged and grimaced. "I hate birds."

I smiled slightly. She was fine.

* * *

**A/N: sry it's so short, but it's all I have time for at the moment**

**Happy Back to School to my bro, sis and mom! I just have work. I really miss high school. I never actually had the High School Experience, I just learned how to survive the damn thing. I want to be more than just a wallflower!**

***sigh* too late now**

**anyway, follow me on Twitter CartmellA**

**and on DA ladymoonscar9828**

**I have a poll set up on my profile. be sure to vote!**


End file.
